A tale of two familes
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: An AU, the kanes and the Careys hate each other so what happens when their daughters fall in love? Minx


Plot: an AU story, the Kane's and the Careys are enemies they hate each other and as a consequence their children hate each other too well all except Bianca and Marissa who have been away at their respected jobs and want nothing to do with the feud that is until they come back and meet each other for the first time and fall in love (a slight Romeo, Juliet feel to it just not as dramatic)

Chapter one

It was no secret in Pine valley that they two biggest and richest families hated each other nobody knew why it was an unasked question nobody dared go to the two women of the family and ask why so people assumed it was something that happened their past.

Erica Kane was the ultimate woman a former model and business woman she built her magazine Fusion from nothing and now it was one of the biggest magazines in the world, she prided herself on being strong and independent even though she had been married a few times but she had two beautiful daughters to show for it.

Kendall her eldest was working with her on fusion they did have their problems in the past she couldn't deny that but with ease they worked past it and now were closer than ever, most commented on how alike they were both strong willed women who knew what they wanted and how to get it.

Erica's youngest was Bianca the total opposite to her mother and sister though she was strong willed she didn't like the conflict as much as her mum and sister she preferred to help those who needed it she was kind and considerate thought she has battled with a lot in her life she didn't use that as an excuse to not do something in fact it was what spurred her on and now she worked with kids who were disadvantaged, using her money and status to help those who needed it and she found it very rewarding.

Like Kendall and her Erica, Kendall and Bianca never really got on as young kids both being totally different they often got into heated fights but that changed when Bianca was diagnosed with Anorexia at the age of fourteen, Kendall became her strength to get through it and soon the sisters became the best of friends. Kendall was the first person Bianca came out too when she was sixteen.

Bianca left home at twenty to work in the big city and help open up a runaway's home for kids who were on the street and had been gone for six years, in that time she was raped something her family don't know about which resulted in her having a child a little girl called Miranda whom she loved the whole world.

Krystal Carey was very different from Erica unlike Erica she wasn't a model but a restaurant owner she had a chain of them throughout America she was married to David Hayward and had twins, Babe and Marissa she was proud of both of them for different reasons.

Babe was the eldest by a minute and was married to JR chandler they had a son AJ for all intense and purposes they were happy not over the moon still in love happy but happy enough to be a family for AJ's sake, Babe liked to get involved in the fights between her mother and the Kane women she was sick of the way they acted like they were more important than everyone else, like the others in Pine valley she didn't know what happened between the two women but like a loyal daughter she stuck by her mum.

Marissa was very different she didn't see the point in all the fighting and kept much to herself going through school, college and finally university to become a lawyer then left to take a job in San Francisco and hadn't come back since.

Bianca had been back in town less than a week and there was already trouble her mother wasn't happy about not being told she was a grandmother and had taken Miranda shopping to spoil her something she couldn't really deny her seeing as she kept Miranda secret from everyone not including Kendall who had met her a few times when she came to New York to visit. However she wouldn't tell her how Miranda was conceived that was something she wanted no one to know.

So to get away from it all she sat in the park watching the day pass her by it was such a nice day the sun warmed her face but the cool breeze cooled her down so she wasn't uncomfortable, she could never remember the park looking so beautiful whilst she lived here then again when she was younger she was dealing with a lot of stuff so she probably never saw it properly.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked from behind her, she turned to see a beautiful red head smiling down at her.

"Oh erm no go ahead" Bianca replied moving up so she could sit next to her Bianca tried keeping her eyes to the front and not look at the red head woman sitting next to her.

"It's a lovely day isn't it?" She asked her green eyes sparkling Bianca gulped and nodded not really trusting her voice "so do you live here?"

Bianca took a deep breath "I used to I don't know about now though, how about you?" Bianca asked

"The same just visiting up to now but I don't know this might be a reason to stay" the woman replied Bianca thought she was meaning the park but didn't notice that through her reply the woman was looking at her with a small smile on her face.

"It's beautiful" Bianca whispered losing herself in thought for a minute before she mentally shook her head.

"I'm Marissa" the woman introduced herself holding out her hand Bianca smiled and took it.

"Bianca" she said Marissa nodded tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Pleasure to meet you Bianca" Marissa whispered then she looked at her watch "damn" she whispered to herself "I have to go but well here's my number" she wrote it on a small piece of paper and handed it to Bianca "Call me sometime" with that she walked away.

If Marissa wasn't sure about coming back to Pine valley she was now, the woman _Bianca_ she thought was just stunning you couldn't help but notice her she had this captivating beauty she hoped Bianca would call or even text her she wasn't bothered as if on cue her phone bleeped she pulled it out of her bag and opened it a grin spread on her face as she read the text.

_I'm guessing you will need my number in case you want to call me,_

_Bianca_

Marissa sighed as she began to reply to her text.

_Well I was hoping to hear your voice again actually_

_Marissa_

Happy with the text she sent it, she was a flirt and she knew it she wasn't even sure if Bianca was gay but she guessed she would find out soon enough.

Marissa walked into her mum's restaurant she saw her mum and sister both stood talking taking the goofy grin off her face so they wouldn't ask questions she walked up next to them.

"Hey" she said the two women looked at her and smiled.

"Hey baby girl" Krystal said with her twang.

"Hey Marissa" Babe sighed Marissa frowned and rubbed her sisters back.

"What's up Babe?" She asked with concern.

"Its just JR he is being a jerk again" Babe replied "I don't know what to do I mean I love him and I want to be a family for AJ's sake but it's just getting too hard" Krystal hugged her as Marissa watched on, she didn't like JR he wasn't good enough for her sister and the sooner Babe realised that the sooner she could move on.

Marissa heard her phone beep again and fought the smile as she saw it was from Bianca

_Are you flirting with me?_

_Bianca_

Marissa giggled as she began to text her back, Krystal watched her youngest blush slightly at what ever she was reading and wondered if there was someone new in her life she would find out but right now her daughter needed her.

_Sorry it's in my nature; do you wanna grab a coffee sometime?_

_Marissa _

Sending the message Marissa was filled with hope, maybe if she became friends with Bianca she could find out more about her, unlike other women she's dated she couldn't seem to want to date and bail she wanted to get to know Bianca before she made her move.

Bianca walked into her mother's house after her walk in the park; she had never met someone who was as straight forward as Marissa then again now that she had Miranda she couldn't think about dating someone not that she would date Marissa she was straight at least Bianca thought she was.

When she closed the door she felt someone small run into her, she looked down to see Miranda she picked her up "what's wrong sweetie?" she asked as she heard Miranda sniffle.

"Granny got into an argument with two ladies" Miranda mumbled "they were shouting and it scared me" Bianca kissed her head as Erica walked in.

"What on earth happened?" Bianca asked her as Miranda began to quiet down.

"I ran into Krystal and Babe things were said about Miranda and I lost it" Erica replied sitting down Bianca following suit.

"What was said about Miranda?" Bianca asked carefully trying to control her anger around Miranda.

"Nothing really she just said that now they have another brat who will think she is bigger than everyone else" Erica said with a shrug.

Bianca was livid as she drove to Krystals and intended to tell those two women to keep her and her daughter out of the war that was going on with them.

When she walked in she saw the two women chatting by the counter, taking a deep breath she walked over.

"Can I help you?" Krystal asked with a smile.

"Yes you can, the next time you want to attack my mother leave my daughter out of it" Bianca spat, the women looked confused until realisation hit Krystal.

"Well Bianca you have grown" she commented Bianca rolled her eyes "and you have a kid but aren't you gay?"

"That doesn't matter what matters is you leave me and my daughter alone got it" with that she turned and left the two women gaping after her.

AN: This is just rolling round in my head for days and so just wanted to see how it went R&R please!


End file.
